Ascension-The After Story
by CreaturesofDarkness
Summary: So this is a story I've just been DYING to write ever since I played the game Ascension. I strongly recommend to everyone who reads this to play the game Ascension. You can play it here: rinmarugames .com . Pleadse leave a review! THIS IS A AIDAxZANDER STORY!


Thank you, Aida.

In the meanwhile I will stay in Ildis and find out everything I can about the Seer.

Maybe he or she is a student here? I heard that there was an exceptional mage in

the first years. I'll let you know if I find anything.

Are you sure the information about my teacher is correct? Jace is not exactly a reliable

source. I'll see you soon.

P.s: I miss you so much it's driving me crazy. I accidently burned a few parchments just

thinking about you in the library. I was kicked out.

-Z

Aida smiled to herself and set down the note. It had been almost two months since the gang split up and went they're different ways. She missed them desperately and wished at least one of them would visit her. The castle was a lot quieter now that everyone was gone. She walked over to her chest and kneeled down to open it. Inside, there was a note from a person(most likely a girl):

'Dear Mathile,

Something is happening within the castle. I fear the worst. PLease be careful. They might come looking for Aida. Tell her to stay away from the nobles no matter what. They are working with the Eagles. They wiped out the knight order. Be cautious

-Kathleen

What could this mean? Aida herself had felt something was wrong too, but she had felt that way ever since her mother's funeral. She sat down on the windowsill and thought about the things that happened in the past few weeks. Between her mother and brother dying… it was almost too much for her to handle. Aida hopped off the ledge and wrote a quick letter to Zander and Nina. She pulled a rope, calling for the eagle thug. He arrive moments later. "Yes my lady?" "Deliver this one to Zander. And this one to Nina. As fast as possible please." Aida said as politely and formal as she could muster. She was technically a queen after all. "As you wish." Right when the door shut, she squealed and excitedly changed into her traveling gear and grabbed her bag. Her hands were a blur as she loaded it with extra clothes, an extra pair of shoes, her comb, and 150 gold in which she hid in a secret pocket. Aida threw the door open and ran to the kitchen. For some reason the maids were giving her weird looks… Aida grabbed a few apples out of a barrel in the corner and a loaf of bread. She then dashed out the main doors and took a deep breath. The sea air calmed her somewhat. " Aida, you are going to behave yourself right?" Said Sarah, Aida's personal maid. Sarah handed Aida her Black and red cloak. "Don't I always?" Aida said with a mischievous grin. With that being said, she skipped off eager to get to Ildis A.S.A.P.

* * *

"So you finally going to see him?" Nina said as Aida boarded the ship.

"Yes! The castle is too quiet and too big for my liking so I decided to get out for a while." Aida replied after giving Nina a quick hug.

"Well I'm sure he'll be very happy to see you after all this time. How long has it been? two-three weeks since the gang split up?"

"It's only been two weeks, but it feels like its been a year. How long until we arrive?" Asked Aida.

"It'll be about a day. Might as well get comfortable, Nina walked off towards her cabin, "Oh and Aida,"

"Yes?"

" There's a surprise in your cabin."

With curiosity overwhelming her, Aida ran for the stairs leading to the lower deck and the guest cabins.

* * *

Aida burst through her personal cabin door and found her surprise. There sitting on her bed was the one and only, Zander. He jumped at the sudden opening of the door and dropped the book he had in his hands. The shock on his face was replaced with pure joy as he saw her standing in the doorway.

"Aida!" Zander got up and pulled Aida into a tight hug. Aida gratefully returned the hug. She pulled away and looked up at him.

"How did you get here?" Said Aida.

"How did _you_ get here?" Replied zander.

"Well I was just in my way to come visit you in Ildis."

"None of that matters now since we're together." Zander said lacing his fingers through Aida's. He leaned his head down and kissed her on the lips. Aida wrapped her arms around his neck and he circled his arms around her waist. Zander opened his lips, deepening the kiss. His bangs were slightly tickling her nose. She started giggling and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Zander asked.

"Your hair was tickling my nose and it felt weird."

"Oh, tickling like this?!" Zander tackled her onto the bed and pinned her down and started tickling her sides.

" HAHAHAHAHHA! ZANDER STOP! HAHAHAH I CANT BREATHE!" Not long after, Zander started laughing too and soon they were both laying side by side breathing hard.

"Hey, I love you." Aida said grabbing Zander's hand.

"I love you too."

Zander rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms securely around her, almost as if her were afraid she would disappear. Aida rolled onto her side too and snuggled up to his warm body. They both eventually fell asleep, in each others arms.


End file.
